


under me you

by starghost



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Experimental Style, Inspired by Poetry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-27
Updated: 2003-09-27
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starghost/pseuds/starghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a poetry challenge a friend prompted. Playing with style. Set during book 5. Originally posted to LJ circa September 2003.</p>
            </blockquote>





	under me you

  
_i like my body when it is with your_  
_body. It is so quite a new thing._  
_Muscles better and nerves more._  
_i like your body. i like what it does,_  
_i like its hows. i like to feel the spine_  
_of your body and its bones,and the trembling_  
_-firm-smooth ness and which i will_  
_again and again and again_  
_kiss, i like kissing this and that of you,_  
_i like,slowly stroking the,shocking fuzz_  
_of your electric fur,and what-is-it comes_  
_over parting flesh....And eyes big love-crumbs,_

_and possibly i like the thrill_

_of under me you so quite new_  
ee cummings

-

  
You are back and I am back and we are back together again. Then there is Peter, the one you hate and you hate and you hate, and I hate and I pity and I pity, and he is no longer one of us, so we are the last two standing.

We are back in this house that we hate, and there is an aura of that emotion as we clean. So much darkness and so little light anymore. Where is the light? I can help you find the light, if you help me find a match.

-

And then we collapse in the darkness, an invisible cloud exploding around us, making me cough and you sneeze. I say I don’t think I can move and you say nothing. We are silent and we are still and we can’t speak. We don’t speak, and then you sigh and roll in the midnight darkness of another dusty room, until under my nose I can feel the dust that has crept into your hair. We are silent and we are still. Nothing moves until my arms creep around and can’t you feel the dirt and grime from a day full of magic on my hands, my hands on your back?

It is dark like your hair, I can’t even see your hair. I see the barest edge of light shining on your eyes when you look up at me, and now I can see that barest hint of light reflecting on your chest, your legs, your lips.

We are tangling together; pieces of tightly wound thread naturally spinning together, and now I feel smaller than I could possibly be. I am only the tips of my fingers on your ribs your collarbone, my lips on your spine your hipbone. It is right, only right this way. I missed you I blamed you I loved you. Do you forgive me love me?

The work of the day is seeping out of me, my muscles forgetting their toil in lieu of recording the memory of this moment. Every nerve in my body is on fire oh singing with yours in perfect harmony, can you hear it?

-

I like it when you are with me, when you are near me, when I know you are safe and sound. If these moments could last forever, if only. I record them in my body, in my bones, in my breath. These moments must last forever, because we will not.

I am not quite so old when I am with you like this. I am ageless, living eons in a single moment. How old are we, what year is it, is He gone for now, forever?

A breath, a pause, we are silent and the moment is frozen with my lips on yours, your hand on me and I’m in love all over again and then then then--

-

Pull back, eyes open, looking down on you, and the entire feeling is new in my cells, your smile is pure and your eyes while too old are young now forever in my memory.

-

And tomorrow we will clean again. And after that, I might be gone. And after that, you might be gone. But  
these moments will live forever, until no one is left to remember them anymore.

You are the grace and the beauty and my love, forever and ever.  



End file.
